Rain
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: Logan has a question to ask Zoey... Not what you think. PG-13 for later chapters, which are on hold until i get postitive reactions. Not just another "I think I love you, Zoey." fic.
1. Proof

A/N: So, yeah, its like 10 pm and I'm getting braces tomorrow. Please forgive the randomness of it all. Oh, I would make this into more chapters, but as it is too short to make into various chapters, it shall only be one. Just pretend. Good. nod nod

Disclaimer: Iey ontdey wnoey oezey 011ey. (that's pig latin!)

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Zoey sat in the terrace surrounded by her friends. Life was good. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Logan was far, far, away. Since the beginning of the week Logan had been staring at Zoey, or someone sitting very near her (she hoped).

"Whats up," Nicole asked.

"What?" Zoey said, snapping back to reality.

"You look deep in thought."

"Oh, its way nothing," Zoey said, turning the pages of the magazine that sat flatly in front of her. Colorful pictures flipped by as a sudden gust of wind swept through terrace packed with teens, eagerly awaiting the looming weekend.

As they spoke, who but Logan walked on to the terrace. Zoey gasped and propped up the magazine in front of her face. "I'm.Not.Here" she commanded through clenched teeth.

If she had looked up, she would have seen Logan glancing around the room for all of 10 seconds before spotting the cluster of friends sitting at a table, convienetently picked at the far end of the terrace. She also would have seen Logan taking quick, steps towards them. When he arrived he plopped down in front of Zoey (i.e the magazine). "Hey, have you guys seen Zoey," Logan said.

"Shes right-" Quinn said, before receiving a sharp jab to her stomach, "I mean-We don't know"

"Wait, shes right there," Logan said pointing at the magazine.

"No its not!" Nicole said, "Its me cousin…….Cloey!"

"Riiiigghhht," Logan said, "Anyway Zoey, I gotta talk to you."

"Logan," Zoey said, "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Its super important," Logan said, putting on his best homeless puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine" Zoey said, "But make it quick."

Zoey was freaking out. What would she do if Logan said he liked her? What would she say! What would happen! All this was racing at top speed through her head as Logan led her to an abandoned hallway. He slid down the wall and sat with legs sprawled in front of him. Zoey followed suit, but crossed her ankles, dangling her flip flop off her feet.

"Zoey, I gotta ask you something," Logan said looking at his hands.

"Oh, really," Zoey said, smoothing the her flowy floral skirt over her knees.

"Yeah," Logan paused for a while and then said, " I know I seem kinda ya know.."

"Stalkery? Yeah, I noticed."

"See, that's what I want to talk about…."

"Uh… I gotta go" Zoey hopped up and turned away mouthing "OH MAN!"

"Wait, Zoey, just answer me," Logan pleaded.

"Logan I think I know what you're gonna ask.."

"Zo-"

"The answer is no. I mean, what would make you think that-"

"Let me ask the-"

"Let me finish Logan. We are just friends. I'm sorry if I lead you on…"

"What? Zoey, I don't like you…. I like Dana…"

"What!" Zoey yelped, "But-I thought-!"

"Could you two lovebirds move it along," a voice said, "I need to get by."

When Logan and Zoey looked up to see Dana with her hands on her hips, snapping her gum. "Oh….Dana," Zoey said, "We weren't.."

"I was just-" Logan stuttered.

"Don't worry," Dana said, rolling her eyes, "I understand." With that she turned on her heel and swayed down the hall.

Logan watched her receding figure before giving Zoey a pleading look. "Oh fine," Zoey said, " I'll talk to her."

By the time Zoey and Logan had finished their talk, the sun had begun to drift from its place in the sky and various unpleasant bugs had swarmed the terrace that had been covered with Zoey's classmates. She found Nicole and Quinn in the girls lounge playing cards. She plopped down next to Nicole and sighed. "What was that all about," Quinn asked, " WAR!"

"He was….just asking me something," she said. As she said this Dana walked by, shooting Zoey the evil eye. Zoey gave a look like "What?" in return.

"Oh, you know exactly," Dana said, "The second me or Nicole like someone, we gotta spill."

"What are you talking about!" Zoey said, exasperated.

"You and Logan," Dana scoffed, "How long have you guys been going out? A month a week?"

"Try never," Zoey said, forgetting her promise to Logan, "Eeerrgh, why would think that?"

"You and Logan in an abandoned hallway," Dana retorted, "What else would I think?"

"Wait," Quinn said, "I'm totally lost."

"It doesn't matter," Zoey and Dana both shot back.

" I'm just saying," Dana sighed trying to keep her cool, "That you SHOULD have told us. If you did."

" Which I don't," Zoey said, " Why? Do you?"

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Dana screamed and stormed out of the lounge.

Zoey looked from Nicole to Quinn. They both gave her the same look. "Its not like I even started it," Zoey said crossing her arms over the pillow she was hugging to her chest. The two other girls looked away and shrugged. "And if she doesn't like him," Zoey sighed, "Then she shouldn't be making such a huge deal Right?" Neither girl answered. "Right?" Silence. "Fine!" Zoey threw the pillow on the ground and rose to her feet. As she jogged out the door, she bumped into Chase.

"Whoa, Zoey," he said, "Slow down."

" Can't talk now," she said, pushing past him, hurrying away.

"Well, yeah.. I just wanted to say.. that ya know.. I like you and I always have and stuff……" he said to himself, as though Zoey was still there.

"Huh?" a girl asked as she walked by.

"Oh. Nothing," he said, "I was talking to someone else."

Dana pulled a corner around the school, tears bubbling around her eyes. Logan sat the same place were he had been when he and Zoey were talking. He looked up to see Dana running towards him. Logan jumped up as Dana approached.

"Da- ", Logan started.

"Shut up Logan," Dana said, now the tears were running down her face. She pushed past him, but Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Logan," she yelped, "Let go."

"Oh come on," Logan said, "You know you want me."

" Oh, why don't you hit on your little girlfriend," Dana said, wrenching free of Logan's grip.

"What? Do you mean Zoey," Logan said, confused.

"Yeah Logan, her," Dana snapped.

"I don't even- Dana- I don't like Zoey," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, prove -" Dana began, but was cut off by Logan pushing her against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her neck. Dana, whose arms had been crossed, now let them fall to her side. Her knees wobbled a little and she felt tiny beads of sweat form on the back of her neck. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, "I.Don't.Like.Zoey."

"You little.." Dana swore and tried to push him away, but Logan was only a hair stronger than her and to tell the truth, Dana wasn't trying too hard to get away. Logan used his other arm to support himself agianst the wall and then moved his mouth over Dana's so it was hovering millimeters away.

As if on some ironic cue, Zoey pulled the corner faster than Dana had minutes ago. She saw Logan and Dana, gasped and turned around. Logan and Dana both looked up to see Zoey's back as she rounded the corner. Dana looked down. Logan slowly moved off and removed his arm from around her neck. "That was," Dana muttered , "Um…."

"Yeah," Logan said, "We should do this again sometime." They both looked guiltily at each other before hurrying away in opposite directions.

At the end of the hall, Dana turned around and said, having regained her cool, "Oh, and Logan, this never happened." She then kissed her palm and blew him a kiss.

* * *

A/N more chapters later. I hope. 


	2. I'll Never Tell

A/N So this was 'sposed to be a one shot, but I'm on such a roll, I decided to keep going! Apparently there's a 3-day hiatus from when you join to when you can post. Oh. Poo. Also, this chapter is PG-13, cuz, ya know, Dana and Logan are bound to make some jokes (you get it right?). Oh well. This chapter ain't for the little'uns… Oh! And Logan got his job back. Yeah. Just a note. I caved. Um, I was gonna wait until I had like, 5 reviews, and then my favorite author gave me a review and i cracked!

Disclaimer: Nop. Ne. Non.

* * *

At the end of the hall, Dana turned around and said, having regained her cool, "Oh, and Logan, this never happened." She then kissed her palm and blew him a kiss.

Zooey ran towards the girls lounge as fast as she could. What had that been? Half an hour ago, Dana was flipping out about Zoey and Logan just TALKING, and then she catches them kissing! Zoey quickened her pace. Out of no where, Dana popped in front of her. How does she do that, Zoey thought. "Oh… Dana," Zoey said with mock surprise.

"Cut the crap Zoey," Dana said, " I know that you saw us."

Zoey shrugged. "What you do is your business," Zoey said, "If you wanna kiss Logan. You can kiss him."

" We weren't kissing," Dana raged.

"That's kinda what it looked like," Zoey replied, but quickly saw the mistake.

"Zoey," Dana started but the stopped, "Whatever. I'm talking about this. Its stupid."  
"Dana," Zoey pleaded, "Come on. Your taking this aaaaall wrong." But it was too late. Dana was already half way down the stairs holding her middle finger above her head. "Ooooh," Zoey moaned, stamping her foot.

An hour later, the Calafornia sun set. Dana was shooting hoops at the basketball court. Swoosh, clink, bounce. Over and over. Swoosh, clink, bounce. Swoosh, clink, bounce. A rhythm and her thoughts. She was mad at Zoey. She was mad at Logan. And she didn't know why. She was mad that Logan almost kissed her (as in he tried to) and she was made that he had almost kissed her (that he hadn't). He was such a jerk! And then she was mad a Zoey because she found them and because …. She didn't know.

"Hey," a voice said behind her, making her flop midway through another one of her patented perfect 3 pointers, "You missed."

"No s-"she started to snap, turning around to face the voice. Right behind her was the one person she wanted too see the least. Logan.

"Your pretty good," he said, retrieving the ball, "But your styles' a little off."

"Oh, yeah," she scoffed, "Didn't Zoey take your spot on the team?"

"Let's not talk about her," Logan said, "Here, you hold the ball like this."

"I know how to hold a ball Logan," Dana laughed.

"(insert lewd joke about basketballs)," Logan joked.

"Ew," Dana said. She grabbed the ball away from him and got into her shooting stance.

"No no no, Dana," Logan said, "Your feet are too close together. You have to spread out your legs a little."

"Wouldn't you like that," she smirked.

In the dwindling light, Logan showed Dana how to shoot properly. He stood behind her and positioned her limbs for the perfect shot. Again and again, Dana returned to her rhythm, but this time another heartbeat was added. When the sun was completely gone, the pair began to hike towards the lounge. Dana began to shiver in the night air and she started rubbing her arms for warmth. Logan placed an innocent arm around her shoulders.

"Ya know, you're not all that bad," Logan said, pulling her closer.

"No duh," Dana said. She liked this. She couldn't imagine them to be like this in public. But it was still good. She wrapped a less innocent arm around Logan's waist.

As they neared civilization, the both unraveled from each other. They both took a step away and their flirting stopped. "Thanks for the lesson," Dana said sarcastically.

"Any time," Logan said, not picking up on her tone, " Besides, every good deed deserves a reward." A long moment of awkward silence

"I gotta go…..wash my hair," Dana announced

"I gotta get to work," Logan answered..

The two shared a final glance before hurrying off to their excuses.

Chase threw a bouncy ball against the door of his room. Every time he tried to tell Zooey how he felt, she ran off or wasn't listening. Music blared behind him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. What was the problem. He threw the ball again. This time, instead of a "thunk", he heard an "OUCH!". He opened his eyes to see Logan standing, rubbing his forehead.

"Ooh, sorry Logan," Chase winced.

" You better be," Logan snapped. He picked up the ball and tossed it back at Chase. "Whats wrong," Chase asked, "Ya look down"

Silence.

" Did you and whats-her-face break-up?"

"No. We were never going out."

"But-"

"Chase, Chase, Chase," Logan said shaking his head, "You know so little."

Chase shrugged and said, "Aaaany way, whats wrong."

"Girl stuff.."

"You're a girl!"

"No idiot," Logan sighed, "As in I'm having a problem with a girl."

"Oh.. Who?" Chase asked, puzzled.

"No one you know."

" Kim?"

"No."

" Nicole."

" I'm not telling you!"

"Da..na?"

"What? NO!" Logan yelped defensively.

"Oh my gosh," Chase, "You like Dana!

"Chase! Shut up!" Logan yelled, and then whispered, " You can't tell ANYONE."

"Not even Zoey?" Chase asked.

"Especially not Zoey!"

"Eh-mah-gosh," Nicole squealed. Outside the window, she saw Dana and Logan walking up the hill, their arms hung around each other. Dana was ALWAYS flipping out at Logan. Hitting him, yelling at him… GASP! All the signs had been there! Nicole jumped up and skipped out the door. As the couple got nearer, she jumped behind a tree. Unfortunetly, it was one of those really skinny baby trees. Dana made her way closer to Nicole's 'hiding' place.  
"Nicole you idiot," Dana scoffed, " I can see you."

Nicole stepped sheepishly from behind the skinny tree. " I didn't know…" Nicole said.

"Yeah, and no one else will," Dana snapped threateningly, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll shave all of your hair off."

"Meep!" Nicole squealed, touching her hair, "Don't worry Dana! I keep secrets! I'm a secret keeping girl! Secrets are my…"

"Just shut-up," Dana said pushing past her into the lounge. Behind the two feuding girls, a small patter of rain started to fall.

Logan glanced at the slip of paper attached to a clear plastic box of California rolls. "Oh man," he groaned, " Chase can you take this one?"

"No Logan," Chase said from behind a box holding 6 other orders, "I gave you that one for a reason."

"I don't want to talk to her especially in front of her friends!" Logan protested.

"Just get it OVER with," Chase urged, "She might not even BE there."

The rain was now falling harder and faster against the large windows at the girls lounge. "We should probably go back to our room," Nicole urged, still stroking her hair.

"I want sushi," Dana protested, " And I will not leave until I get my sushi!"

"We'll get the sushi and then we'll go back to our room and eat it there," Zoey compromised.

A couple minutes later, Logan entered he girls lounge. Without looking up he exchanged the sushi for a pair of crumpled bills. He could feel Dana's eyes burning holes into the side of his head. "Thanks," the girls chirped in unison as he turned a walked away.

"Go talk to him," Zoey said, noticing Dana's downcast eyes.

"I didn't tell her!" Nicole screamed, "I promise! I want keep my hair!"

Logan rushed away slamming the lounge door behind him. Why couldn't he just talk to her. Just tell her how he felt. No! He couldn't do that. Dana would never go for something like that. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dana standing there.

"Dana.." he started. He closed his eyes to gather himself, but before he could say anything, he felt Dana pressing against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight. The rain pelted down on the pair, but that didn't matter to them. To them, the only thing that mattered was each other. At the same time, the pressed their lips together. Logan put one arm around her waist and the other around her back. What seemed like forever, they were connected. Every raindrop was a decade and every second was an eternity. Thunder and lightning sounded over head.

When the parted, both were soaked through and through. "What was that?" Logan yelled over the booms of thunder around them.

"That's your tip!" Dana said.

Logan looked down. "You're all wet," he laughed.

"Thanks for noticing, you are too!" Dana countered. A strike of lighting took the two by surprise. BOOM! Dana jumped, knocking into Logan. The two fell onto the soggy ground. Logan began to laugh as he rose.

"It isn't funny!" Dana scolded as she got up, wiping off the back of her skirt, "I hate lighting."

They noticed the light in the lounge go off. "You should get back to work," Dana said.

"I got time," Logan said, brushing it off, "Why don't I walk you back to my room."

"Don't you mean MY room," she said, fully getting what he had just asked her.

"Hey, whatever," Logan shrugged. The two made their way towards the girl's dorm.

* * *

A/N By the way, this chapter is for my Abby and her new bf Joe, who promised each other that they'd have their first kiss in the pouring rain. I'm contemplating the next chapter. Hmm… Contemplation finished! 


	3. Smile

A/N 3 chapters in 3 days.w00t!

Disclaimer: If I could say "I don't own Zoey 101" in Japanese, I would. I mean it!

* * *

_Thus Far in the story: Logan and Zoey and have a little chat. Buuuut, its not Logan confessing his love for Zoey… But for Dana! Later on Dana and Logan are thisclose (intended) to kissing, when Zoey catches them. While shooting hoops and going over her feelings, Dana and Logan have a lesson in a shooting and a very tender moment. When Chase and Nicole find out, they're sworn to total secrecy. After some serious thinking, Dana goes after Logan in the pouring rain. Well, you know the rest!_

"I wonder were Dana is," Nicole pondered. She was brushing her hair cross legged on her bed. Zoey was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Give 'er a break," Zoey said, rinsing off her toothbrush, "She and Logan have a some stuff to sort out."

The girls heard talking outside of their door. They shared a worried glance and then slowly tip-toed over to the door.

1010101010101

Logan said, "Room 101."

"Um, yeah," Dana replied. There was silence.

"Da, what does this mean," Logan asked, staring at the ground, "Does this mean. That we're dating?

"I don't know. I really really REALLY like you and when we kiss….. But, I can't imagine us going out. Being a couple, holding hands, going on dates."

"I know… neither can I," Logan admitted, "So, maybe we can…."

"Just be people who sometimes kiss in the rain," Dana finished.

"So.. Until it rains?" Logan said, as if to signal the end of the conversation.

"Until it rains."

"You know Dana," Logan added, " If you ever want to pretend that its raining, you know were to find my."

"Beat it Logan," Dana said. They returned to their demeanor of pure hatred. Slipping into their old stubborn skin.

Dana opened the door, pushing her roommates onto the ground. "What the heck!" Dan said accusingly.

"We thought….you were,um," Nicole stammered.

"… A burglar," Zoey finished.

"Yeah okey," Dana scoffed. Going over to her dresser, she grabbed a pair of pajamas and quickly changed into them, throwing her old clothes into the hamper, using her newly "acquired" skills at basketball.

"So.." Nicole said, "Are you and Logan going out?"

"Didn't you hear everything," Dana countered.

"I wanna hear it from YOU," Nicole said.

"Please?" Zoey begged.

"Grr, fine! Okey, since neither of us can see us going out, we are friends, or enemies, who have decided to kiss whenever it rains."

"That's weird," Nicole scoffed.

" Its romantic.." Zoey offered.

"But WEIRD," Nicole finished.

"Wait," asked Zoey, "Did you guys….kiss?"

"Yeah," Dana answered, "It felt like… rightness. Like it was totally cool. When no one's around, we're okey."

"That sounds really cool Dana," Zoey said, her sisterly instincts kicking in, " I'm happy for you."

Logan jogged through the rain. He was totally confused, and yet releived. Even though he liked Dana, he was afraid of giving up his Playboy demeanor. But since they decided that they weren't going out, he didn't. After he had finished his rounds, he quickly headed towards his dorm.

"How was your 'date' with Dana?" Chase asked as Logan came through the door.

" Thats for me to know," Logan said with a smirk.

"So are you dating," Micheal asked, looking up from his homework.

"No," Logan said, switching on the T.V, "She said I was just way to hot to keep to herself. She thinks its fine if I date other girls." It hurt that he had to lie about him and Dana, but he knew she would freak if he told anyone that she really liked him.

"Go to bed," their dorm advisor called from the hall.

1010101010101010101

"Dana!' Zoey called, "Wake-up!"

Dana raised her eye-lids to see that the clock read 8:20. "Ack!" Dana yelped, "Zoey! We're totally late!"

"No we aren't," Zoey sighed, "They had to cancel class because of the senior prank, so we get the day off while they clean out all the shaving cream, anchovies and garbageg from the classrooms."

"Eew," Dana scoffed. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining and birds singing and that the early Calafornian sun had already dried up the puddles and muds from yesterdays rain shower. " I think I'll go surfing!"

1010101010101010101

Logan threw his towel and shirt to the ground and began to ru towards the water, surf board held over his head, poised to hit the perfect wave already forming. As he hit the water he stopped dead. Already riding HIS wave was a girl on a bright blue surf board. Her hair was in braids and he only got a glimpse of her before she dissappeared into the cresting wave.

"Yeah!" someone cheered from behind him.

"Who is that?" he whispered. But when his unknown surfer girl came up for air, her hair was covering her face so he couldnt quite tell who it was. She was tan and had soft muscles running along her arm. She wore board shorts and a tank toppy bathing suit (probably to avoid a rash from the surf board on her stomach). she rode every wave even better than Logan. He was in love from the first wave.

Around noon, everyone cleared the beach for lunch and Logan was left alone with his mystery surfer girl. At last, the two simetaniously abandoned the surf and began to head up the beach towards the cafeteria. While she was looking the other way, he sidled next to her. "Hey," he said, "You're pretty good. My name is Logan."

"I know that," the girl said, turning to look at him. It was Dana.

"Oh, I thought!" Logan stuttered, "Dana? You surf? Aren't you an East Coast Girl?"

"East Coast, not an airplanaphobic."

"Soooo, hi," he said, laying down his surf board on the sand and taking a seat on it.

"Hi," Dana said, sticking her surfboard in the sand and taking a seat next to him. He leaned in to kiss her, wrapping an arm around her neck, his eyes closed. They got closer and closer. Their hearts beat faster as their lips neared. As Logan's lips brushed up against hers she pulled away.

"What Dana," he said confused.

"Logan.. I can't," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Why? Because it isnt raining... jeez Dana, taht was just a stupid thing we promised! Its not like-"

"NO Logan, its not that..."

"What? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No.."

"Then what? What could it possibly be that would make you, the hottest girl i know, not wnat to make out with me the-" HE was interrupted by her slapping her hand over his mouth. She smelled like salt and green apples.

"Let me talk! I told you last night, I can't imagine going out with you because... I'm not allowed." She let her hand drift away from his mouth and let it settle on her knee.

"What?' Logan said baffled.

"I wasn't supposed to have them in the first place. But everyone had a boyfriend and I wanted one too so I started to see one secretly. One day, my Mom walked on me and my ex-boyfriend Miles kissing. She told me I couldn't have a boyfriend until I was 15. I have a year to go. THATS why I can't go out with you. I need my mom's trust way more than I need 10 minute make-out sessions."

"You can make out for 10 minutes straight?"

"Logan," she yelled, slapping him on the arm, "Your missing the point!"

"O.k, o.k," Logan said, fending off her slaps, "So no going out until you're 15. I can deal."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "i knew you would understand.

_ She smiled_, Logan thought,_ She actually smiled_.

A/N SO! I just got braces. That being said, if you have any advice and you happen to be reviewing, please pass it on, lest I go crazy from hurt.


End file.
